Star Crossed Forbidden Love
by Tealbunny101
Summary: Roman and Emery have not talked for two weeks now things are changing, and as soon as Roman gives in to his feelings something happens that he himself doesn't know why? This is an ongoing story that is going to be about Roman and Emery with Taylor/ Drake as well and others as well. Post comments, tell me what you think, and follow! Thanks for reading, I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

STAR CROSSED

Forbidden love

Roman was walking the halls of this high school, he couldn't really call it his because he was the outsider that had been allowed to come in along with the six others from the sector, He stopped and saw Emery talking to Grayson. His hearts sunk, he had gotten what he wanted her safe and away from him but now Grayson had slid in and made her smile while all he kept doing was hurting her to save her life. Opening his lock an image came to his head of walking up to both of them putting his arm around Emery and telling Grayson that they needed a minute alone. "What are you thinking about?" Teri asked while coming up behind him. "I thought you were angry at me sharing my story to keep the peace." He was still feeling weird about that sex dream she had given him. Walking around, she stood right in front of him staring him in the eyes, "I have been inside your head Roman… That little human girl you had a crush on for all those years… I thought that maybe you had forgotten about her so I was ready to let you go…" Roman Putting up his hand to stop Teri "What I feel for anyone human or atrian is nothing that should make you upset." Teri slapping away his hand "It makes me upset because I don't want to see you with any human girl." Crossing her arms around herself, Roman was taken back at how she looked so defenseless. Teri went on, "They have caged us up like animals… DO you really think that if you met that little girl today and she had those feeling for you, that she would be willing to come live with us in the sector? Because I know that they would never let you live in a house with her." Roman didn't know what to say, but he could feel eyes looking at him, they were only one pair but they were the pair that mattered to him.

Emery was looking at Teri and Roman… Mostly Roman. Seeing what they were talking about. The tone from Teri sounded like she was trying to start a fight but what for? "Emery, ready to go?" Grayson's voice pulled her back to her senses. "Yes… Sorry I just spaced." Grayson smiled "No worries theres a lot going on today." They started walking, Emery had found out about Grayson's parents being the leaders of the red hawks, and for a time she tried to stay away from Grayson. But at every turn Grayson showed her that he was not like them. He helped picked Sophia up at a swim computation and carried her to a safe place and got help while Roman watched over her. The next day she came back to school and Julia told me that he came up to the group after they came off the bus and asked how she was doing. I hadn't been there and he didn't know that I knew he had done that. Yes it was only two things but I am willing to give him another chance as friends, but he keeps trying to kiss me… I am not ready for that not with him… It wouldn't be right because I would only be thinking about Roman and no one deserves that.

Roman was drawing doodles in his note pad as the teacher was telling the class about how space worked… They were not even close… but that was because they didn't have space ships like we "did". "Class we are going to be paring you off into groups, your group will have four people in it at least two groups will have two humans and two Atrians in it." Great, I will problem get Eric and some other human who will make my life more hell then I care to think about. Going down the list they were all humans… "Taylor, Emery, Roman and Drake." Roman's head shot up he was in a group with Emery? His hearts were pounding, he knew that being this excited was not good for her… Know that he knew more about Emery, he thought I would be because not to tell her what to ,because she would always do the opposite of what you told her… At least when he tried to stop her from doing… Well Anything. It was Eric who spoke up (No surprise) "You're going to have two human girls and two alien guys be in the same group? What about the girls safety?" Taylor spoke up "Grow up Eric…" The Bell sounded Everyone had gone except Emery who had dropped her book bag and was picking up the pencils that had dropped out. Walking up I knelt down and picked up the last one before she could reach it. Standing up our eyes locked, but a tear was trailing down her check. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Emery whipped the tear away, "I know you don't want to be around me so will meet no more than we have to." Taking her hand, she looked up with shock in her eyes. "I do want to be around you Emery… I just… Don't want you hurt because of stupid thoughts that both side have about you and I even being in the same room with each other." Emery looked upset no, she looked angry "You've pushed me away because of that?" Pulling away her hand from mine "I don't believe you." Getting her book bag she started walking away but turned around before she reach the door. "If you like someone else fine, I just wish you and Julia would be honest with me. Even tho it hurts…" She walked out into the hall way. What was she talking about? Julia and I? It hit him they had been talking a lot lately and there were a few times that Roman hand walked away from Julia when Emery tried to come up and talk. Roman looked up at the door, "Emery likes me." He had never felt so much joy than he had felt right in this moment. He thought maybe she would be ok being friends, after a while he would woe her and show her that they were meant to be… However this was… His happiness crashed down when his thoughts came back to Emery thinking that he had feelings for Julia. "I need to talk to Emery."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2

Emery was walking fast, her thoughts racing though her head "Why did I just say that? Why didn't I keep it to myself? They probably would have told me some time… Ok maybe longer than I would have liked." Turning the corner I bumped into someone because I wasn't looking. Looking up it was Julia, "Emery, hey running from the law?" Making a joke but I didn't feel like joking, tears started running down my cheeks. "Wow! Did something happen?" My thoughts couldn't hold onto one thing to make up what to tell her, "I need to go." Walking away from one of my best friends… That's probably the reason why they kept this from me.

Roman was looking everywhere for Emery, Seeing Julia maybe she could point my the right way. "Julia, have you seen Emery?" Julia looking worried looking down the hall "She and I bumped into each other and all at once she started crying and said she had to go… Do you know what's going on?" Roma felt bad, really bad about all this confusion. "Emery thinks we have more than friends feelings for each other." Julia covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh, that is not true, I need to tell her." Grabbing her shoulder "I… Want to tell how I feel about her… If that's alright with you?" Julia's faced lite up "YES! It is more than alright! Go get her, now!" Letting out a little laugh I walked down the hallway peeking into the last empty class room down this end of the school… not a lot of students have class down here so I hope I can talk to her without anyone coming in. She was there in the back of the class near the window she was crying so much, She turned around as I walked up, throwing up my arms around her and pulling into my embrace. She tried to push away but I could let her brake away from me. "Emery, Julia and I are just friends, that's all. You are the one I want to be with." She stopped trying to pull away and leaned into me. "There are artians who have removed their makrings that are in school with us and I don't know who they are but I was told if I was seen with you that you would be in danger. I pushed you away to keep you safe, I never meant for any of this." She looked up into my eyes "I've been trying to make things safe or bearable so that we might have any chance for us." After being there staring at one another I made the first move and kissed her lightly on the lips. Before I was going to break away Emery place her hand on the back of my head and brought me closer deepening the kiss. My skin was tingling, I could feel all my markings glow blue… But they were only to glow if we had gone further. Breaking away to breath. Her eyes widen and smiled light up he face. "Your makings are glowing." This surprised me, "They stopped now. Does this always happen?" Shaking my head "No, I have never had this happen and never seen that happen." Emery looked nervus "So is this ok? I mean did kissing you do something wrong?" I could help but laugh kissing could never be wrong. "No Maybe it's because of your deep connection with and how I feel about you." I would like to know why my markings were glowing for so long with her but right now all I wanted to do was kiss her again before the our next class. We started kissing and I started glowing. Breaking away after the sound of the bell I saw not only my glow but hers as well, it was a light purple that surrounded her and she saw this too. "What's going on?" She said in a giddy voice. "I think these are the colors of our souls, maybe they are finally meeting." Emery's eyes widen "Our souls are connecting on another level?" Nodding my head "Something like that. However I haven't heard this happening either." kissing my cheek "Not everyone meets their soul mate."

(More to come! Please comment and tell me what you think!)


	3. Chapter 3

Star Crossed

Forbidden love part 3

Roman was walking with his uncle on their daily check of the sector, he had been asking all these random question trying to find his in. "Drake told me, he saw someone kissing and their marks were glowing even after they had stopped, do you know what this means?" His uncle looked at him with a knowing smirk "Did their soul colors show as well?" Roman was glad he had asked now, "Yes they did… So you know what this means?" Castor nodded his head "It is a great thing; humans would say they are soul mates, and that is what is roughly is, but it is a powerful thing to have happen. If they come forward and show this to be true then the elders will consider them engaged if they are only your age. Once they get a little older they are married. Of course the elders will treat them like they are married no matter what." Roman wanted to know more "Why?" "Because to find your one is very hard and difficult thing, most of the time we find a being that we fall in love with but they are not the one soul yours is meant to be with. So when this does happen it is a law of the elders that no one harm the souls mates because of the magic they have between them." Roma stopped him in the alley way. "You are saying that it is a law that both souls are protected by the elders because of their connection?" Castor Smiled again "Yes, and because of this all tribes must honor that and help keep them safe." Roman "Safe from what?" Castor "I don't know, it is a law but I would have to look more into it to really see why… If Drake really did see this happen then he should tell them to come forward to the tribe leaders, so we may understand what we need to protect them from."

Emery was smiling so much her face hurt, how was it that just yesterday Roman was avoiding her and now she was going to see him again tomorrow in the same classroom that they had their first kiss.

The next morning she rushed out the door as fast as her feet could take her to school. Walking in to the class, she knew she would be the first on there, his bus would be here any minute. She tried looking at a book to make herself look clam, she didn't know how she was even sitting down. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone come through the door looking up, Roman looked once more in the hallway, shut the door and walked up to her. Standing up, their arms wrapped around one another, she fit like a puzzle piece in his arms. They said hello and all at once they were kissing, it was a slow steamy kiss they kind that was never fast because you how deep the kiss went into your body. She could feel his glow coming out of his body reaching hers and having hers somehow come out as well the ice blue of his and light purple of hers wrapped around their bodies like a safe blanket protecting them from the outside world that would not want them being together. They broke taking in deep breaths as the colors still lingered in the air around them. "I have good news, my uncle said that if what is happening to us with the colors of our souls, it means we are soul mates and must be protected by all the tribes, even the ones would want to hurt you. They would be breaking a very High law if any harm were to come to you." Emery grinned "That's great, so how does that work?" Roman put his head to hers "We must show the elder tribe leads that this is happening and then you will never be threaten by the trags again. I just need to find a way to get you to see them first before anyone would try to hurt you. "Let's go after school today! We can think of a way to get me in there… Right?" Roman smirked "There is a way to get you inside… But before I do, I have to tell you all of this and what it means then you can choose."

Emery listened to Roman about them being married in the eyes of the elders and she couldn't be happier. "I do want to be with you always so I'm not scared about the being married to you in anyone's eyes." After school Emery drove to the spot Roman told her to go, meeting her there they walked to a little doorway that opened to a tunnel taking them inside the sector. Before they entered Roman had brought scarfs for Emery to wear about her face and neck as to hide that she is human. Walking into an old factory building she saw older looking atrians and one she had met before His Uncle castor. One of the leaders spoke "You wanted to have us see something Roman?" Roman still held Emery's hand stepped closer to the elders and brought her to his side. "I would like to thank the leaders for seeing me at this time; I am here because I have found what the humans call my soul mate." Castor "I thought Drake saw this?" He said with a laugh "I'm sorry I lied about this to you Castor, I just wanted to be ready before I brought her here before all of you." Castor "That is very wise of you to have done so." Roma "Thank you…" Looking around one more time he took a deep breath letting it out he was ready now "I would like you all to meet My soul Mate Emery." Emery took off the all that hid her; the elders were taken back by his soul mate "She is human Roman." Said one of the tribe leaders "Yes, Emery is human." Another one spoke next "Her father killed your father." Roman step forward "He never wanted to kill my father, it was a horrible accident and Emery should not be punished for this." Before anymore could say anything else, Roman kissed her and she kissed back and like before the glow came and wrapped around their bodies. Breaking off the kiss they both looked at the leaders. All their faces were shocked at what they had Castor "She is your soul mate" "Now that we have shown you this, I want to ask you to protect Emery from anyone who would want to harm her."

The oldest leader spoke "It is the law we must protect both of you. I will be honored to do this and to the other leaders of each tribe make it known that If any one so much a lays one finger on this girl, they will beg for death." All the leaders agreed to this oath. Castor "Emery you are now in the eyes of the leaders including myself married to Roman, we are now family." Emery "I'm honored to be a part of your family." After she said this, the leaders stood up and bowed to her in respect and she bowed back.

Castor walked them back to Romans pod, inside his mother and sister were sitting and chatting. His mother's faced looked angry at the sight of Emery being in their home. "Castor why is she in here." Roman spoke up "Mom, her name is Emery and she is now a part of our family." His mother looked at Castor "What do you mean she is family?" Castor "They are soul mates, myself and the other leaders saw this so they are married in the eyes of the leaders." "But she is human; this rule still applies if she is human?" Roman was get angry "Apparently it does, because she is standing here IN FRONT of your eyes." Roman took hold of Emery's hand and showed it to his mother "Emery is my wife now; you will respect her just as I know she will respect you." Not looking at her son "I want you to get out of here and never come back." She yelled at Emery. Emery tried to step back but Roman put his arms around her waist "This is a lot for you to take in and I'm sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, but I want you to know… How much I love Roman." This seemed to get his mother more angry "Castor get her out of here… NOW!" Emery did leave Roman tried to come to but told him to stay with his mother. Castor walked her back to the where she had sneaked inside. "I'm sorry about Roman's mother she can be hot tempered, She will come around." Emery "Why are you being so excepting of me?" Castor "Because I take our customs and laws to heart and I want to up hold them, since you are Roman's soul mate that makes you family to me. But know not everyone will like this however you and Roman will be safer here than in the out side world."

"Thank you for everything Castor."

"I'll see you soon Emery."


	4. Chapter 4

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 4

Emery was Roman's wife, at least by artian law. It was enough for here for her, she was inside the classroom again looking out the window when a Roman's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Hello my beautiful wife." He whispered in to my ear, lightly kissing down my neck. "Hello my handsome husband." It was cheesy I know but Handsome was a good word to describe Roman. Turning around my was shocked to see Roman with a black eye and bloody lip. "What happened to you?" Cupping his face into my hands. "Oh this? Nothing, just someone not to thrilled with what's going on with us. No need to worry." "I am worried. Who would do this to you?" Roman looked down and then looked up at me again "I just want you to know that Teri is a way better fighter than I am but I was able to hold off a few of her punches." My first thought was to punch her for hurting because of me. It was clear to my now that Teri had feelings for him and this was how she let them be known, a bad way but a way none the less. "Will there be more of this done to you because of me?" Roman kissed my forehead "The tirbe leaders told everyone in their groups about us and to protect you from your people they made it a law that no human will know unless we tell them out selves." "I don't care what the humans do to me; I care about us being together." Roman smiled "We are forever linked, one of the elders asked if I would be bringing my wife to the next feast we have. I told him that you would love to come but would have to make sure she is free just in case." A small knock came from outside the door Roman walk up unlocked it and in came his sister Sophia. She smiled so big and ran to hug me, "I have always wanted a sister and now I not only have one, you're my sister. You have always been so sweet to us." I hugged her back even tighter now "I was afraid you were upset like your mom about Roman and I." She shook her head back and forth "No! I would never think that way… Mom will come around… She just needs more time that's all." The bell sounded and we all had different 1st periods Sophia went and after one last kiss Roman and I parted our ways.

Roman had almost forgotten that Teri had punched him last night after finding out the news. It was strange most of the his people were fine with him having a human soul mate it was just those closed mined fools who would be the ones he would have to keep an eye on. Drake had come to home before school this morning "I don't understand Roman… I really can't wrap my head around the fact that you are married to a human… But if she is your, "one"… I will support you… I also need to tell you something." After Drake had told me he had joined the trags… Well he was sporting a nice black eye of his own. After that punch we talked about it and he wanted to get out but knew he couldn't. So now my best friend is stuck in a gang that would kill him for leaving. You know just another day in the world… My thoughts went to more pressing things like in two days' time we were allowed to go outside the sector again. That day I would meet Emery's parents and try and tell them what is going on. I'm expecting something to what happened with my mom to happen with her parents. I would be surprised if it went another way. Walking the halls I saw the other atrian students most of them smiled at me and a few even came up and asked if they could get to know Emery now that she was going to be a part of my tribe. It felt great when they asked because they were willing to give Emery a chance. Now when I passed Teri we both would just walk past not talking or anything else. It was sad for me because I had thought of her as one of my good friends. Now she wanted nothing to do with me or Emery.

All of us were in our groups now Emery and I along with Drake and Taylor. Since our project was one of the harder one to get done in an hour and most of the work would have to have all of us working outside of school, Drake and I were allowed to stay two hours later for the next few days so we could finish up our project. So here we all were in the library with a guard outside, Taylor and Drake at the table looking up facts to site and Emery and myself looking for more books. But we had stopped looking a few minutes ago when our hands touch the same book now, we were kissing up against the book shelf, it was something we should being thinking about but now in this moment my mind was trying to really hard to tell my fingers not to unbutton her shirt. Luckily we were in the back of the place and these bookshelves were sturdy, "No way!" Drake said as he stood there shocked as we broke apart. "That is so… Awesome!" Funny thing about drake you never knew what he would say. "Um sorry, the guard said we need to get ready leave… I'll let you two get your selves not as disheveled as you look now." He laughed and walked away. "I wish you could come over tonight." Emery said. I did too so, so badly. "Whats going on to night?" My voice sounded calm, "My parents are away and I thought for a split second that it would be nice to watch a movie and you know just be together not worrying about who would walk in on us next." Why not my mind said, just sneak out again. "OK, I can sneak out for a few hours." Emery Smiled "Why don't I meet you somewhere and drive you so we have more time?" Nodding my head, I wanted to be with her and if I could then I would.

Tonight I would be alone with Emery in her house.

(More to come, Please comment.)


	5. Chapter 5

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 5

Emery was driving to pick Roman up at the spot they had picked. Her heart was racing; she would be alone with him for a few hours. Just the thought of it made her want to speed. They wouldn't have to be scared of holding hands or kissing, no one would look at them with anger or even just stare at what they were doing together. They would be just two teens at her house watching movies. She knew that more could happen she wasn't that naive but if that was to happen she wouldn't mind. It was Roman after all, but then she wondered was she ready for that next step? Driving up to the wooded area she saw Roman wearing a hoodie as she came closer she could see that grin that he has always had since she met him at age six, it made her knees weak. Jumping in the passenger side he gave her a quick kiss put on his seat belt and they were off to her house.

Coming inside the house she saw Roman look around. "Want me to give you a tour?" Roman nodded "Sure." Taking her hand they walked around the down stairs and went up going room by room till they came to hers. She felt exposed as she opened up her door and let him in. He slowly looked around the room, finally turning to her "You have a nice place." This made her smile "Thank you; now what movie do you want to see?" Roman started thinking, "I've heard about a movie call Star Wars… We would watch that, if you have it I mean." This made her laugh "Yes I have it; it's only one of the best movie series ever." Roman let out a laugh, walking over to her he took her hand and they walked down stars to the living room.

Clearly Roman saw that she had a tv in her room but he was not going to even make that move the first time she let him in her house. They had been watching the movie for about twenty minutes. Their bodies kept getting closer the further the movie progressed. Like magnets their lips had found each other. The kiss was slow and our hands were exploring our bodies. Something changed and the need to explore more became overwhelming, in just a few seconds my shirt was off and on the floor showing her more of my markings and all of them glowing so bright I thought she would be blinded by the glow but she wasn't. I unbuttoned her shirt and it was tossed somewhere in the same direction as my shirt. Her breath had quickened when I kissed down her neck everything felt right.

His kisses felt better each time they kissed, Emery saw the glow around them and his makings glowing bright blue. Her hands touched each making from the top of his neck to the bottom of his torso. He had let out a breath that drove her wild, these feelings were new to her, and it felt almost primal how much she wanted him. Roman now was on top of her on the couch deepening the kiss, a flash came to her and she saw things… She and Roman, Roman leaning down and kissing her belly that looked like she was with child, next flash came and she was holding the baby in her arms. They looked older in this flash… maybe a few years older? The flash stopped and she was back kissing Roman on the couch. She wasn't scared of seeing it, what scared her was how much she wanted it to come true. Not skipping a beat she felt Romans hands unbutton her jeans, and she was doing the same with him. She felt the jeans move down he legs but before they were off the alarm went off on her phone. Telling them they had to leave in order to get him back in time to the sector. Both were breathing hard and neither wanted to move from this spot but they knew they must. Putting back on their cloths they headed out.

Roman kissed Emery good bye and watched her leave, while walking back to the sector he was annoyed with the curfew more than he had ever been before. As he placed the wall back and walked through the ally way, he was Veda coming up to him. "You little trader." Veda looked like she was ready to finish the job her daughter did when she found out about Him and Emery. "You call me a trader for having a human soul mate. So guess the really trader is my soul. Well that can't be helped so now that we solved that problem I guess the next one is how you are going to deal with the fact that if you harm her you will be going against all the things you claiming to want to protect." Veda took him by the throat "I wish I could kill that little slut of yours." Roman put his foot to her abdomen and kicked her way she fell on the floor He had never been this strong before. Quickly he leaned down and grabbed her by the neck "You try anything to hurt Emery, I will find ways to make you pay for even the smallest bruise on her body." She started laughing "Oh Roman you're too much like your father you couldn't even do what needs to be done." "No, but I am not like my brother and I can do whatever he needs me to do." Castor came out of nowhere "You hurt my nephew's wife; the one you will be dealing with is me Veda… You know I have it in me… You have seen it." Roman let her go, she got up and left. "There is a darkness that you have always seen in me Roman. I know that I have it, but I am trying to be a better man… One step at a time."

(More to come, Please comment)


	6. Chapter 6

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 6

Roman was tired he had not gotten much sleep last night, his mind racing with so many things, Drake sat next Roman on the bus ride "I need your help." Drake looked nervous. "Anything, what is it?" Drake handed the note and Roman read it.

I want to get out of the trags, I never thought of killing anyone. I would fight in a fair battle but what Veda wants is not fair, it is massacre. She is wanting to use Cyprus and turn it into black Cyprus, she killed one of the guards that was pretending to be human because he was talking with your uncle. Meet me at lunch on the roof; we need to get a plan to take down Veda.

Roman nodded to Drake, both just sat there waiting for the bus to get to school.

Emery Was walking back and forth Julia had found her like this and was waiting for her to speak "When Roman and I were making out we went a little further not much more but when we did I saw flashes of what seemed like the future." Julia's eyes widen as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed Emery's hands "That is so cool… What did Roman say?" Emery looked away "I didn't get the chance to tell him, he was busy taking off my cloths and I was taking off his but the alarm went off and I had to get him back." Julia let out a laugh "You need to tell me everything, I mean come on!"

Drake and Roman went separately to the roof, Meeting up Drake told Roman of Veda's plan "She is going to try and kill Emery but make it look like an accident, she wants to use black Cyprus on her, with that she would die a very quick and painful death." Roman was filled with pure rage, Veda was going to be so bold and try and kill Emery. "I have an idea to take down Veda and show her as the sick and twisted being she is. It will take a few days but with your help we can get you out and keep Emery safe."

Emery bumped into Taylor "So, today we need to go over how the order will go and the flow so we can keep it in a timely manner." Emery smiled at how Taylor took the lead, she was fine with it and the guys seemed to not mind as well. "I would like to rip off Drakes shirt and have my way with him." Taylor said , Emery looked around and saw Drake and Roman walking down the hallway. She like how Taylor would say what Emery wanted to do with Roman. She just kept it to herself… Maybe she would show Roman after school today. "Hey, Drake, Roman come over here." Taylor waved them over. "I know you want me, and now the whole school knows as well." Winking at Taylor he looked over to Emery "Emery…" Drake looked like he didn't know what else to say. "Drake… How are you?" Emery was trying to get to know Roman's best friend but it had been an uphill battle with Drake. "OK… Learning how to shoot a bow and arrow in gym class, not going as well as I would have hoped." Emery was surprised because Drake was a warrior Atrian she thought anything that was a weapon would come easily to him. "Are you over extending the string?" Emery asked. Taylor, Drake and Roman looked at her in disbelief. Drake "You know how to use a bow and arrow?" "Yes, I loved the story robin hood growing up so I asked to get lessons. I did them up until I went in the hospital four years ago." Drake looked impressed "Could you show me some of the tricks you have picked up?" "Of course anytime." Drake patted her on the back "I will take you up on that." Looking at Taylor "maybe after school today we can play Librarian." Winks at Taylor "Oh I'll make sure you follow the rules." She flirted back. Emery and Roman gave each other a glance. Roman "Emery and I will let you two keep flirting." They stated walking away both looked back at Drake and Taylor with no shame in their eyes.

They found an empty Class room, Roman shut the door and pinned Emery up against it. As I kissed her I picked her up against the door with her legs wrapped around my waist. Both of us had lunch right now so no one would miss us… ok no one would notice her gone, but me… Pushing that away our kisses became deeper, Our breathing matched one another, Her sighs made me want to hear more, her touches made me hot and drove me crazy. I tried to tell me self not here, but my body would never listen with Emery in my arms. The warning bell sounded, had it really been 30 minutes? Breaking a part I saw Emery flush trying to steady herself as I was doing the same. I needed to look away or else I would take her on the closes table top I could find. Once we got our selves under control we held each other for a few minutes. "I know everything is faster now that we are together, I just want you to know I want to wait till you're ready." I whispered these words into her ear. "It's strange, I feel ready sometimes and others time … not." "Then when you feel 100% ready it will just happen." "Roman, will this be your first time?" Roman locked eyes with her "Yes, you will be my first." Emery Smiled "You'll be my first as well." Roman made that promise to himself that he would make sure that she was ready, no matter how much he wanted her, needed her. He would wait forever for her because she is worth it.

(More to come, Please comment)


	7. Chapter 7

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 7

Thank you all for following and writing such wonderful reviews!

Roman walked into the kitchen where is mom was making food for dinner. It had been tense between the two of them ever since she kicked Emery out. Turning around his mom put down what she was doing and came up to him. "I want us to talk again the way we used to, what can I do to make this happen?" She brushed his hair away from his forehead. "You can tell Emery your sorry for treating her the way you did." She didn't look please "I know what I did was over the top, however you need to understand Roman she is the Daughter…" Roman put his hand up to stop his mom "She is my soul mate and because of this you are the one she needs to come to for help when we start getting ready for our wedding day." Sitting down, and putting her hand on her chin. "You're really going through with this wedding?" "Yes, and like us the wedding is going to be different. We are going to have human and Artian traditions." Looking at the clock he kissed his moms cheek "I'm being allowed to go out of the sector… I'm going to meet Emery's parents." His mom held his hand "Is Emery going to be coming to the fest tomorrow night?" Roman smiled at his mom for calling Emery by her name. "Yes she is coming; she wants to know everything about us and try to become a part of this family, the way she is meant to be."

Emery was trying to get everything perfect for tonight; Roman was coming over and not sneaking out. They were letting the students go to different places with approval from both sides. Roman had told them that he was going to come over and work on a project that we are working on and see what a human family was like. The doorbell rang, looking up at the clock "Please let everything go smoothly." Walking down the stairs I saw my mom and dad open the door to Roman and one of the guards. The guard was going to be outside in the car the whole time and gave my dad button thing just in case. My dad gave it back "We won't be needing this, thank you." Looking at Roman "Please come in." "Thank you Sir." Shutting the door "Call me Ray, please." Holding out his hand Roman shook it. Good step, with a long way to go to night. Mom next "My name is Michelle, welcome to our home." Roman had a smile that light up the room "Thank you for warm welcome." My parents lead him to the dining room where the food was already done. All of us sitting down at the table, I sat across from Roman and he sat next to my mom while my dad sat next to me. Roman let out a laugh as he saw the spaghetti the table. "What's funny?" My mom said looking around the table; I was the one who spoke "I never got around to telling you guys, that little artian boy who I thought was dead… Well that was Roman." Roman chimed in "We ate cold Spaghetti." He said his face looked so care free for a moment. Mom and dad let out a startled laugh "Well that's wonderful, Oh my gosh, Roman how great you two met again." My mom was truly happy; she had known how much I had wanted him to be alive. "Looks like you guys were meant to meet again." My dad said. Roman and I looked up at each other. "It's funny that you say that dad… Because well… Roman and I have something we want to talk to you about." Roman took a big helping of noodles into his mouth, chewed and swallowed "Just wanted a bit before we say the next part." I let out a nervous laugh. "What's going on Emery?" My dad asked not knowing what is going on. "Roman and I have been dating for a little over a week now." Everything went silent, "I mean, it is going to be hard for you both considering everything that has happened, but if you both are dating I see no reason to freak out about it." My dad said. "Well there is a bit more to it dad… You see we are called soul mates and in Roman's costumes we are considered married by the elders, but will only get married to each other…"

All Roman could think in this moment was that her parents might have been rethinking that button the guard had tried to give them. Emery's mom spoke "Honey, I don't know what to… say… I mean you're telling us that we are meeting our son in law who but that can't be since you are both only sixteen years old." She was trying to keep he cool, "Well when Roman and I kiss… We have these auroras around us and that makes us soul mates. No we are no married but by the elders of the tribes we are considered pretty much married because now Roman cannot marry and one but myself." Her Dad spoke up next "You are both very young… I mean to say that they see you as married is a very big thing." "Dad, Roman and I are soul mates we are not going to be with anyone else… I know what I want, because of being stuck in the hospital for so long… I know that life is short and we don't know what tomorrow will bring… But I do know I will never love anyone the way I love him." Taking her hand Roman needing to talk to them now. "I have loved Emery since she found me in your shed, And when I saw her at school I knew that she was my destiny. I know it will be hard and I saw that I will protect her with my life. We just want you to hopefully one day be ok with us and love we share for one another… If you want me to leave I would fully understand." Her Parents looked at each other… "We don't really get this… But we will let you guys date… With Rules." Roman nodded his head up and down He thought for sure he would be dragged out of here by the guards by now. "I'm sorry but I need to say something." Emery's mom said with tears in her eyes. "Emery was sick for so long and now she is finaly healthy and we get to have time with her and your telling us that your going to take her away from us? Form me?"

Roman "I would never take her away from you." "If you both were to marry, she would have to be with you and your family right?" Roman felt horrible because deep down Emery's mom was right. "Mom even if we were married tomorrow I wouldn't leave you guys till I graduated, The artians are keeping it a secret to protect us because of what they believe." Roman "You have reacted better than I could have ever dreamed possible, so I want to just ask to date Emery for now and even tho we are seen as married to my elders, I want to have you blessing one day, so until that time comes I will try my best to prove to you both that I will always love and protect Emery. Hugging good bye They broke a part as Roman walked out the door back to the sector.

The next day was Sunday and Emery would be in the sector for the fest, Roman couldn't wait the surprise he had in store for Veda


	8. Chapter 8

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love Part 8

Emery had come into the sector through the hidden alley way, now Sophia and Roman's mom were helping me get ready for the feast tonight. "Ok, go look." Sophia said in an excited tone. Walking up to the mirror, I saw me but I looked different I would even say pretty. They had kept my hair lose but for two bread arose my head that looked like head band. In the breads was breath taking fabric of different shades of purples and gold. Roman's mom had also put markings on me as well. Walking up she saw me looking at them with wonder. "Now that you are a part of this tribe I gave you a marking that was like ours but would be just yours." She gave me a name in the artian language that I was afraid to butcher it. "In English it means Phoenix, one who is reborn." Looking closer I saw the gold markings on my neck; they looked like phoenix tail of fire and beauty. Looking to the side of the mirror I saw Roman leaning against the door with a smile from ear to ear. His mother turned around, I did as well. "Now when the tribes speak of your wife they will have a name that the guards do not know." Roman hugged her "Thank you mom" Walking over to his sister he gave her a hug too. Then he came to me "Do you like your name?" He asked as he took both of my hands into his. "I really love it." We kissed then still holding my right hand he lead me to the feast.

For two full hours everyone was drinking eating and enjoying them self, Emery was no longer Emery in this circle, they were to call her Phoenix when she was to appear as my wife for events like this. The elders and children ate first while the others were waiting their turn by dancing to music and others telling stories of long ago when our planet atrian was still ours to call home. Taking Emery/ Phoenix by the hand I lead her to the dance floor where we danced a few dances. Not being able to help myself I kissed her, she kissed me back and all at once everything went quiet. We could feel the eyes on us as we broke a part with the colors slowly fading away from us. After another half of a second everyone started cheering yelling long live the soul mates. Drake came into view and gave the go a head, coming to the stage Emery stood by my side. "Thank you everyone for welcoming Phoenix, it makes me proud to be one of you." Drake walked up to the stage and gave me a remote for when I was ready. "However there are atrians who have been trying their best to do everything in their power to stop Phoenix and I from ever being together. One is here to night, I would like you all to meet the leader of the trags Veda." The spotlight shown on her as she glared at me, "She has claimed to be for keeping our laws and traditions, but as soon as they do not fit into what she thinks they should be… She turns her back on them." Veda stood up "You liar." She yelled at me, "Really? Well then how do you explain this Veda?" The video started playing all around for everyone to see.

"The elders are stupid for letting Roman have a human for a soul mate… Now not all the atrians know what is best. But I will show them what is best when I kill Emery with black cypher."

Gasp came from all around Atrians started yelling "You were going to kill a soul mate? That's against our high laws." "How dare you say I don't know what is best for me." And on and on. Finally the tribes leaders came up and the eldest spoke "Veda you are going to be locked up and we old fools will see what is best to do with you." Taking her away, I saw Teri looking at me with pure hatred, she had chosen to be with her mom and with that she had no one to blame but herself. Now that the trags didn't have a lead Drake was free and under the protection of the elders for his part and protecting the law.

After everything that had happened tonight all I could do was take in the garden that Roman and his dad had made on this roof top. Roman came and gave me a flower, "I love everything about you." He said while giving me the flower. "I love everything about you now and will learn about you as we grow with each other." He kissed me and I kissed him back, everything felt like it was spinning but in a good way. Things were happening really without us thinking about it. One minute we were kissing and the next we were laying down on wooden floor of the garden. I took off his shirt and he took off mine, his lips ran up and down my neck as I let my breath out. Before we went any further Roman whispered in my ear "Do you want me to stop?"

(More to come, Please comment)


	9. Chapter 9

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love Part 9

I had just asked Emery if she wanted me to stop, she put her hands on either side of my head and kissed me softly "Never stop." She whispered to me. With that I kissed her with as much passion as I could try and show her I had, taking off everything else, we were making love… With every breath I fell in love with her more. Her nails digging into me brought the animal out of me Her biting my lip mad me crazy. I kissed every inch of her and then I went back around again making sure I had not miss one spot.

It was magical, that was the only word I could think of. Half way though I had bit his lips while he kissed me and I knew it made him go crazy which in turn drove me crazy. Sleeping on his chest, I heard the beating of both his hearts. As I closed my eyes I saw us, Roman holding my hand in school, we both turned around and saw a knife pointing at Roman. I knocked him over and the knife hit me in the stomach. Roman yelling "No, You can't die… I won't let you die." Dragging me into the class room I saw the clock, it was way after school had let out. "Don't worry Emery I will save your life." Waking up Roman was running his fingers through my hair. "What's wrong?" "I have been having these… well visons of the future whenever we have do things." Roman sat up "What have you seen?" Emery sat up too and put her head on his shoulder. "I saw us having a child." Roman "You saw… Our child? What did they look like?" Roman asked with excitement, "Well I think we are going to have a boy because the baby looked like you when you were six… perfect." "Did he have markings?" "I don't know, all I saw were eyes nose and lips… All like you." Roman "That sound great, but then what was it you just saw?" Emery "They are most likely just things I'm imaging." Roman "Well tell me what you are imagining." Emery didn't want to ruin this moment of joy but she knew he would not let this go. "I saw someone at school try and kill you with a knife but I pushed you out of the way so I got stabbed in the gut, you kept telling me that you would save me and everything was going to be ok. The weird thing was that the clock in my dream thing, said it was 6 pm. SO why would we be at school."

Roman didn't like how he felt after Emery had told him this. Sure dreams sometimes meant nothing… But did they mean anything when they got together?

He had woke up first even before the sun are risen, now in the morning light he saw Emery, his wife, his soul mate… His everything. He had found a couple blankets he had left up here when it was too hot to sleep in side. Wrapping them around Emery and himself he laid back down as she happily rested back on his chest, never once waking up. Reality set in as he remembered it was Monday, and they had to get to school in a few hours… He already knew that Emery had lied to her parents and said she was going over to Julia's. Looking down as she started waking up, "Morning." Kissing her on the cheek "Morning, oh I don't want to go to school." Roman hugged her "want to call out sick." Emery laughed "That wouldn't seem weird to some of the students." Roman Smirked "And by some of the students you mean the ones who are now going to call you Phoenix when they say my wife? Those students?" Emery Sat up and kissed him "Yes those students, we are both looked at by them now so we have to go." "Man your smart I'm glad I tricked you into liking me." She laughed "Let's get ready for school.

Roman managed to sneak Emery out without anyone seeing, or so he thought on his way back he saw Drake with the biggest grin on his face. "SO you made your marriage official." He said quietly as Roman was close. "No clue what you're talking about." Drake let out a laugh "Sure…" Roman "What are you doing up so early, anyway?" "I was doing drills with my brother; we do them once in a while to keep sharp. Roman looked up at the sky "and today had to be the day." He said to himself. "Don't worry your secret safe with me." Elbowing, Roman in the shoulder. "Nothing happened." Drake Smirked "Right keep trying to convince me of that." He said as he walked away.

Emery didn't have to wait for Julia to answer the door she was ready with coffee in her hand. "Next time I want to come as the wife's best friend… Make it happen!" Both girls laughed as Julia gave her some clothes to wear to school today. Emery did wish that Julia could come with her to the sector… maybe Roman and her could find a good time for that to happen. Driving to school Julia was still freaking out by all the things Emery had told her happened last night. "DO you feel different? I feel different after just talking to you about it." Julia always great to talk with she made everything feel silly and fun and Emery really like that about her. "I don't know, I don't think I feel different… I just feel like me!"

All school day she would try not to star too long at Roman, but every time she look would look to see him in his seat or in the hallway, his eyes would always be on her first. Taylor walked right in front of me when Roman and I were eyeing each other in the hall. "Tonight is the last night to get the project done so meet in the library at… Least see school gets out at 2:15… How about 2:40?" She turned around and caught what I was looking at. "You know, I'm in a big rush and I don't think I have time to tell Roman this. SO tell him for me." She winked and was off.

We had been in the Library for hours going over and over the project all of us were tired and hungry. Taylor "Ok, fine we will break then do this one more time and then go home… OK?" All of us nodded thankful that we had a break. With no one around in the hall Roman and I held hands, as we talked, we both turned around and saw Teri with her arm around a guard, but his eyes looked like he wasn't even there. The guard started running at Roman, Teri yelled no not Roman Emery. She would get her wish, I push Roman out of the way and knife stabbed my gut.

Roman yelling "No, You can't die… I won't let you die." Dragging me into the class room I saw the clock, it was 6 pm "Don't worry Emery I will save your life."

(More to Come, Please comment)


	10. Chapter 10

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 10

I was trying to calm keep clam as my heart was racing, making the blood come out faster, Roman's eyes were filled with tears to the point that I could almost not see his beautiful blue eyes. "I need to get… I think Drake has Cyprus… Where is he?" I put my hand to his cheek, "Emery you are going to live remember, if you saw this then us having a child will come true as well." His voice was pleading for that to be real. Drake and Taylor ran into the room after seeing a bit of blood outside the door. "Roman what happened?" Drake knelt down "Teri Got a guard to stab Emery… You cane Cyprus? Right you didn't take it out of your bag?" Drake looked at Taylor "I don't care who knows!" He shouted with such anger that we sear he felt the building move. Or was it moving, the gourd was shaking. Drake "Clam down; I do have it, just calm down. I'll go get it." Taylor "I won't tell anyone… It's not my secret to tell." Roman looked into her eyes and he saw she was telling the truth, she wouldn't tell. "Thank you…" Taylor nodded her head. Drake ran back in giving Roman the plant, then looked at Taylor "I trust her, she won't tell." Drake knelt down in front of Roman he saw his friend happy that Roman approved of Taylor. Punching the plant into his veins, the blue light filled his arm, Drake handed him a knife. Emery's breath was weak or did she stop breathing? Cutting open his arm Roman spilled the blue liquid over the wound. He knelt down there was no hear beat, no breath… If Emery died… I saw the knife he had thrown away… Eyeing so that he wouldn't be in this world without her. Taking the knife into his hand he was ready to end his life as well, suddenly a purple beam came out of the wound… and it turned gold healing the area around it. Emery took a deep breath as her eyes for a spilt second turn from gold back to their brown. Letting go of the knife, he took her in his arms. They held each other, Drake broke the silence "Looks like you mom name her well by calling her Phoenix." Roman let out a laugh or relief. Now that he thought about it what was the gold doing in her? Where was the blue?

Emery sat up in her bed looking at the stars in the sky… Her heart had stopped… and yet she was alive… walking to the mirror she looked at her self, in the mirror appeared the phoenix markings that had been drawn on her that one day… But they were on her skin now without any makeup? She touched the markings and another flash came to her, Roman and her swimming in a bright blue ocean, taking her by the waist she says softly to him "We have found each other in two other life times before this, we shall be together again in the next." Roman kisses her "Yes but we are here now, why won't they let us be? Will we ever get to be together?" "Yes, I have seen it… I don't know when. But we will be together someday." Someone calls a name but I don't know what the name is… she turns around looking back at Roman "I love you." Roman "Love you forever." Brushing her hair to the side she saw the markings on her but they were not dawn on they looked like the birthmark color of Roman's but why was the phoenix feathers on my skin? And when was this?

Drake had felt bad for his brother because this morning he tried to sneak attack me and I was a very bad mood from last night. I may need to get some of his favorite food. Maybe I could get one of the warrior girls to sucker punch Teri for me? Roman was his best friend and to see him loss himself just for a second scared Drake more than anything thing he had ever been afraid of. Love looked like a burden to him, or more like a thing that could be your undoing in Roman's case. He had feeling for Taylor but he did not want to cross that line not because she was human… but because love scared him to death. He saw Taylor walking down the hallway both of their eyes locked on each other, they had done this since the day they met it. Drake had talked himself into thinking it was lust or something like that was the reason they were like magnets to each other. He should have kissed her the multiple times Roman and Emery had left them to multiple times while doing their project. Taylor looking up came over to him… "You, me, in that empty class room now." She said with fire in her eyes. Drake like how she took control and followed her willingly into the classroom and shut the door.

Taylor Turned around jumping into his arms and kissing him with all the pent up feels she had, had for him since day one. It surprised her when their lips met that he had to take a step back to steady himself. She had seen Emery die in front of her and since then she had wanted to act more on these feeling for Drake and she was soo happy that she had. His kisses were powerful, strong, hot and quick… But not too quick, they were just right. Their tongues found one another very quickly. Letting out a sigh, she could feel herself wanting more.

Roman stopped before getting to his lock when he saw Teri standing right there waiting for him. She walked closer but stopped a good few feet because she could see the rage in his eyes. "I thought you would have, said something so I wouldn't be here today or ever." Roman stared right though her, Everything he wanted to say just wasn't enough. "You are here at school today, so I can make sure I can keep an eye on you." Teri smiled "So you want to watch me, why didn't you tell me before." But her smile faded when Roman didn't budge, "I want nothing to do with you… You and I are done… No more friendship, no more anything. DONE!" Walking away from her he knew that she would do something stupid again but right now he was just glad that he hadn't strangled her.

Emery looking at another mirror running her fingers across her neck where the birthmark had been in the vision. Roman kissed her finger and then her neck, "what are you looking at?" Roman asked Emery

"I had a vision that I had marking and that we had met before in another life."

(More to come, Comment please! Follow)

Thank for all the wonderful comments so far! I have more to come and more Couples ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 11

Emery looked at Roman for a moment; his smile never left his face. "You don't look surprised that we have met in another life?" Roman "Well we linked by our souls and now that you're alive I'm willing to think anything is possible… So we were both artians in another life time?" "I don't know… Maybe, I mean that's what it looked like… We were swimming with barely anything on in the beautiful blue water that looked lite itself and was a beautiful blue." Roman's eye came more alive with sadness deep within. "That sounds like our water back home."

Roman held Emery in his arms even when he heard the bell sound for them to leave. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. He wanted to know if there were any records of Him and Emery from that other life on this planet. Walking up to Drake "Can you help me find records of two atrians going as far back as we can go?" Drake smirked and folded his arms while leaning against the locker. "Ok. I'm game…" Roman could see that there were many things Drake wanted to say but wouldn't yet till him could know more… "No jokes?" Roman Asked with a raised eyebrow. Drake "Oh I have so many however I will go out on a ledge and say this has something to do with you and Emery." Roman nodded his head "Ten points for Drake!" Raising his hands in their air. He had always thought it was funny that Drake was a warrior not because it wasn't good at fighting, he was good at that. But most people see him as this big tough guy when really he is the funniest and silliest guy anyone would know.

Drake was happy that Roman trusted him again and with things he kept to mostly himself. Roman had told Drake about Emery and himself living before. Of course they did and Roman would end up finding this epic romance of a life time. It made him smile, walking through the Library to the back, Drake need to find a book for another class he had seen while looking up information for the that project. He hated the looks not the atrian looks, no he had gotten used to them… The looks of this beefcake and read? Yeah those looks, He knew he was big and tough but this stereo type of the dumb jock they had in their heads was more than false. While coming around the corner he bumped into Taylor and he was holding the book he needed in her hand. "What are the chances you were reading my mind and checking this out for me?" Taylor gave a sexy smile raising an eyebrow that made him feel hot. "Slim I need this for one of my classes." Turning around he looked and saw no one was there. He picked her up and walked her to the very back holding her up against the wall. "What can I do to have you let me borrow this for a day or two?" Her eyes had that fire he had seen before and all at once they were kissing.

She was trying to muffle the sounds of her sighs but it was not working. He touched all the right spots, kissed the right way, heck she was turned on by the fact that he was holding her up against the wall with only his arms. The came to soon and she could tell that he was just as reluctant to break away as he was. Putting her down, she play with her hair then turned around and held out the book "I think that was good enough for at least a day." They both smiled at one another. Drake took the book "Thanks, I'll give it back tomorrow…" He stopped and held the book back out to her "Or I can sneak out and come share the book to night with you." Her heart had never skipped so many beats; She hoped he did not hear that. "Ok, she took out a pen and paper wrote down her address and slipped it in his side pocket. His eyes showed he wanted to pin her back on that wall again, and if it wasn't for her next class she would be all for round two. She would just have to wait for him tonight.

Emery was driving to the sector to sneak in, she thought it was funny now that she had to hide from the guards that she was human and not the atrians and judging by the students they were already used to calling her phoenix. While walking to the opening, she saw Lucas standing there play one of his many games on his phone. "What are you doing here?" She asked excited. He looked up and put way the game "I was invited by Sophia." His grin gave him away. "Oh Sophia?" Smiling from ear to ear he just shrugged "She and I are lab partners in class so we are going to study. Her mom knows and everything, apparently I have you to thank for letting me in the house?" she let out a laugh "Their mom was not too happy about a human inside their place… However I guess she is warming up to me!" Both came into the alley way and found both siblings waiting for them. Roman walked up and gave Emery a kiss and smiled at Lucas. "It's strange how many humans I'm trusting now, it went from one to four in what seemed overnight." Lucas mouth was open, Emery had told Lucas about liking Roman but not about them dating. "Sorry that was rude, I'm just shocked you guys kissed in front of me. It's cool you trust me!" Sophia waved and Lucas walked with her back to the house. "You're ok with Lucas liking your sister?" She asked happily Roman looked down at her "Lucas likes Sophia? I thought they were just friends?" "Well I think that's what Sophia thinks not Lucas." Concern came across his face "Poor guy… Well at least they will be taking it slow." Emery looked at him "What?" "You know that we didn't really take it slow since we started dating… I mean we were married within a week." Both laughed "Yes but we have a pass since we have known each other in different lives, so if you think about it we have had plenty of time to know one another." Emery cracked up, she loved how he made her laugh. Roman and Emery had gone to the garden roof top. "I haven't found anything about us yet but it's still early." They stared kissing Roman took of his shirt this time and Emery did the same, each of his kissed felt like fire on her skin. She ran her mouth along the edge of his jaw, doing so made Roman pick her up and bring her to the table, their kisses were more electrifying than ever, she had to come up for air as he kissed down her neck, and un did her bra, Some cleared their throat. Roman step in front of Emery as she was struggling to button her bra, they looked up to see Castor standing there.

Drake found Taylors house and since it was so close to the sector he only had to walk about fifteen minutes and he was there, wearing a hoodie, he walked up and saw her open the door, the front door. It was pleasant surprise, He thought the back door would be his welcome for sure. Shutting the door behind them, both become shy for only second. "Are you hungry?" Taylor asked. "I could eat, what do you have?" Looking around this huge house he should have asked what they don't have instead. "I don't really know what you can eat or drink… SO want to take a look?" They head to the kitchen and deiced on pizza, while it cooked Drake and Taylor talked about life and what they both wanted for the future.

Once they had eaten the food they put their plates in the sink, Taylor turned around putting her arms around his neck and brought him to her. They kissed, but it was slow not like the other time when it had been fast and to the point. This was new and she liked it he picked her up and put her on top of the kitchen counter. After that their kisses became the hot passionate one she had been craving since the library that morning. Somehow both of them were on top of the counter and he was on top of her. Taking off his hoodie she saw the wife beater that his always wear and it just added fuel to the fire now that she could see his abs through his shirt. They switched, Drake sitting on the counter while Taylor was on his lap. She wanted to know if he would be angry about her ripping of his shirt. Without thinking her hands did so. Locking eyes she saw Drake go from silly grin to hot come here now look in his eyes. Before she could remove anything they both stopped when they heard car doors shutting "My parents are not supposed to be back till the morning."

More to come, Comment please!

Also they next chapter will be tell more about Roman and Emery's past life! And more couples time!

Thank you for following! Also to all the wonderful comments, they keep me going!


	12. Chapter 12

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 12

Before looking away Drake saw Taylors skin glowing a sliver glow… "No… NO… We are not soul mates… we are just…" Taylor interrupted his train of thought while jumping off the counter and shoved him off as well. "Go upstairs my room is on the last door down the hall, straight down." He ran as fast as he could to her room shutting the door behind him… "Maybe I just imagined it, I thought I saw the silver glow but I didn't…" The front door opend "Mom! Dad!" Taylor said. After chatting for only a few minutes, her parents went to their room for the night. Taylor came into her room, she was biting her lip "Sorry…" She said "Why? You didn't know they would be home now." "I know but I… Just don't want to get you in trouble." This made him grin, walking over he took her in his arms and held her. "I came here knowing it was a risk." It felt right to kiss her cheek to make her feel better… "Wait…" He thought, before he could think anything else Taylor kissed him on the lips. "I don't know what this is… but I want to see where it goes." "That sounds like something I can do." And he meant it.

Roman blocked Emery from Castor's view; his eyebrow was raised and didn't move nor look happy about finding them like this. Once emery had her shirt on they both stood side by side "Now I understand you are both teenagers so I will let this slid only once… If I find you two like this again… you both will be having a chaperone with you at all times. I don't care if the elders and I say your married you are still too young to have children of your own." He looked between them "Do I make my self clear?" Roman and Emery nodded their heads "Good, I think you should lead Emery out of the sector so you can cool off for the night." He started walking away but before he went "You have five minutes to come down." Then he left. Roman looked at Emery "sorry…" "No, don't be. We both can't help our self sometimes." He put his hand under her shirt and ran it up and down her spin. "Can I come over tonight?" Roman didn't want to cool off.

Emery was waiting in the shed where she had told Roman they would meet. Looking around she hadn't been in here since she was six. Her mom had tried to get her back in here but all she could ever see was the boy lying on the ground dead. The shed door opened, Roman came in shutting the door behind him. He sat down right next to her and looked at the spot she was staring at. "I'm still alive Emery; you don't need to look sad while seeing this spot." He kissed her and she kissed back. He picked me up and sat me down on top of his lap. She felt like she left her body but Roman was somehow with her. They were meeting in the woods of the planet; both kissed and spoke of wanting to be with each other always. After that she saw two kids with their families meeting for the first time, but they started yelling at each other and made to separate. They had lived on the same planet but where different types of beings that didn't mix well and never allowed to be together. She felt like she came back into her body and Roma was still kissing her, had it been seconds or minutes? All she knew was that she wanted to get past the sad memory she had always had of this place and make a happy one with the same boy who had changed her world now twice. Emery didn't know if she had meant to or not but they ended up in that spot as they undressed. Catching their breath both are hot and sweaty as they lay next to each other, steading their breath both hold tight in their arms.

Roman knew they had done the complete opposite of what Castor wanted. However he also knew that they needed to be in the here and now because they didn't know what would happen. He did believe in the visions Emery has but things can always change, every second with Emery was something he should live to the fullest. He really had been stupid trying to keep her away, because they were better together than they ever were apart. Running his fingers through her hair, she looked up and smiled "Why can't we be older?" She asked him "Emery when we do marry, you will most likely have to stay in the sector of your protection… You may never be able to leave or if you do you will only get to leave for a short time." Emery leaned on her arm to push herself up some more "I know what will happen Roman "I am willing to give that up if it means being with you." "You are willing to give up your freedom for me… It's not fair." "Nothing in life is fair; all we can do is try our best and make sure we hold on to the ones we care about the most."

Drake was walking back to the sector when he saw Roman coming up "You were with Emery?" Yep." They walked side by side "You with Taylor?" "Yep." They walked into the alley way where Castor was waiting "Where were you both?" Drake "As you can see we were walking together." Walking past Castor to his home. Roman grinned "Roman what were you to doing?" Roman "Talking.." Patting his uncles back and he walked away as well and went to bed. It had been a month since Emery and Roman had started dating and three since they were engaged. In school he saw Lucas and Sophia talking and laughing, they looked so innecont that no one would really think they were more than friends if they ever started dating. Grayson walked up to Roman "I know that you and Emery talked, and I have always known that she wanted you more than she ever wanted me… So I have backed off… That's all." Grayson turned around but Roman walked in front of him "I know what you did for Sophia and helping us out with letting her swim… So maybe we could try and be friends or at least allies?" Grayson smiled a sad smile "Give me some time, but yeah I would like that." He walked away.

Taylor didn't know what they whole glowing thing was all about with a glow around her that was silver and Drake was a dark blue with a hint of green. It was wonderful but what did it all mean? Should she tell Emery? She wanted to tell someone and Drake is a flight risk if I ask him at this point. It was a cheese game with getting to know him… I only get a few wrong moves before he wipes the bored clean and shuts the game down.

Emery and Roman had started eating lunch on the roof, with a few new faces that had joined, Sophia and Lucas, Drake and Taylor and Julia who had been getting to know Eric on another level… He had changed so much since the class project when they had been in the group. She had found out about his dad and the drinking, He had said he was sorry for what he had done to Roman to Roman and even asked Sophia to join the team next year because he knew she was more than good. At first Emery's just left weird but she had thought nothing of it until she had to run covering mouth to the other side of the roof Roman followed as she threw up he put his hand on her back and touched her stomach, he could hear a second heart beat from inside her… His eyes Widen and both looked at each other…

More to come! Please Comment

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback and For following!


	13. Chapter 13

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 13

Drake had hate Eric from the start and the same for him, however it was weird how much they got along, Eric had been talking to Drake about joining the football team, Not really his thing but he did like that fact he would be smashing into people. Walking out to the field he and Emery were going to be doing some archery practice. He saw her shoot a few arrows in to the target all good shots, he felt weird as he was looking at her stance. This was after all Roman's girl, she looked at me "Do you want me to show you again or do you want to try?" Emery almost looked like one of his old warrior teachers; he smiled at that "I want to give it a try." After they were done he felt like they could be friends, because they did get along but also they had things to talk about, he also like that she was not surprised that he read books or got really good grades. "Are you on the archery team?" Drake asked while they walked through the cafeteria. "No there really isn't one here, I wish there was but not a lot of people do this sport anymore."

Taylor walked up to Emery and Drake "Who got more points?" She asked Drake pointed to Emery with no hint of shame and Taylor like that. "She kicked my butt." "You picked it up so quickly, you'll be better than me in no time." We talked for a few more minutes than Emery was starting to not feel good so she left to go rest. "What's going on with her?" Drake asked "I don't know I mean maybe she got the flu and or something and still hasn't shaken it?" They both walked to their next class together, coming into the room, the teacher had written that they would be switching lab partners with some of the students. Taylor was lab partners with Grayson but was put with Sophia, Grayson was put with Teri.

Grayson had not known Teri but he could tell that she could kick his butt if she wanted to. "So… How are you doing today?" Grayson asked. Teri looked annoyed with him even speaking to her. "You really want to know how my day is?" She asked in a tone that gave him chills "Yes… But if you don't want to tell me then that's your choice." He turned around and looked the other way. "I'm not really having a good month or day… Ever get your heart ripped out because they one you like… Likes someone else?" Grayson turned to her "Yeah… Hurts like hell… You end up doing stupid things just to see what they do." Teri looked at him shocked "Yeah…"

It had been a week since I got Grayson as a Lab partner and I have to say I like being around him… a little too much. We are here in the science lab, practicing for the next test where we are going to cut open a plant, a rat, and make two different chemical mixture for the final part of the quiz. Our hands kept touching, and then our while turning to ask who would do which part. Our noses touched but neither of us backed away. He kissed me and I let him, his kiss felt amazing that I had to kiss back. Breaking away, I stood up still looking at him. "I can't… I really like… But I can't…" Grayson stood up "Why not?" "You don't know my mother… she hates humans… If I were to cross that line with you… She would never love me again…" She tried so hard not to have that sob come out but it did. All she did… All the bad, evil things she did was for her mom… or what her mom had shown her was right…even if there was that little voice that said it was wrong. "Your mom wouldn't stop loving you for liking me." "You don't know… She is the leader of the trags… The group who hate Humans…" She looked at Grayson but he didn't back away or look at her like she was evil "Why are you still here? Why are you looking at me with such kind eyes?" She was shouting now "Because I know what it's like to have family you love but know they are wrong… My parents are leaders of the red Hawks, But I still like you." Tears… She had never had tears come down her eyes… However she had never met her equal until now. "You like me?" Grayson smiled and held her in his arms "DO you still like me?" She held him back "Yes."

Emery and Roman had tried to come into the lab to talk when they had overheard Teri and Grayson. Grayson looked up and Teri as well "I'll leave so you don't have to worry about being around me." Teri started walking but Emery walked up to her and hugged her. "If you ever feel like you need family… You can always be part of our family." Teri started crying again and couldn't stop falling to her knees. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Emery… Making my mom love me shouldn't have taken more importance then a life." Emery Held her close "I forgive you. Now let's get past this and become friends Looking at Grayson "All of us." She held Teri close and saw them older and their children play together as she and Grayson walked arm in arm next to Emery and Roman. Next she saw Teri, Julia, Taylor and herself all like her second family and she knew something else about all of the humans who were the Atrians soul mates… But what was this link between all of them? Coming back she stood up with Teri and Grayson came to hold Teri in his arms.

Emery knew that there was more to them than being soul mates that linked the humans with the atrians because in the vision she had herd that not all humans and atrians are soul mates… She had to find out what link all the humans together. And If out for sure if she was with child or not…

Walking to class Roman saw Gloria "We need to talk." Was all she said as they walked into the office, where she had smashed his father's phone card. Sitting down across from each other, Gloria started talking, "I heard from a source of mine that you have a human soul mate." Roman held her gazed trying to not to give anything away. "Oh really? Who would say something like that?" His voice flat. "An Atrian who I trust to tell me the truth, her nick name is Phoenix and because of some law the elders put into place he could not speak her human name unless you or her, told the people." Siting up in the chair Roman spoke "This all sounds a little weird, I mean come on! A law forbidding to tell a human's name, Soul mates… Gloria do you really believe any of that?" "Yes, I do." Standing up, she walked around the desk and sat at the edge. "How about this, I'll tell you something I have never told anyone else if you tell me her name." Roman "I don't think so." Getting up he started walking to the door. "I have a half atrian half human child." Roman spun around "What?"


	14. Chapter 14

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 14

Roman couldn't understand why she was telling him this… or if it was true. "Why… Are you telling me this?" Roman step a few feet towards her. "Because I have to believe for my sons sake that soul mates can happen between an artian and a human." Roman stood still "I can see you love your son, But I will never let you turn the one I love into a living target… That is as much as you will get out of me."

"Roman please wait." "Wait? I thought that this was an investment, something that you could back and once it failed you would walk away… So… NO I will not just tell you something like that until I know you are to be trusted… Why would you ever tell me about your son?" Gloria looked at him with sad eyes "Because I know I could trust you to keep this hidden for his safety. Even if you don't trust me… I know I can trust you."

Emery had been getting flashes of being with child and Roman had seen the baby and heard the heart beat… but was that flash of what was to come or was she really going to be a mom? She didn't know if the sickness was because of the flashes or because of Morning sickness… She wanted to know soon… Teri walked up to her in the hall "Hey…" Teri said with a smile. "Hey how are you?" Teri shrugged "Good…" Looking around "I heard you've been seeing the future and in those flashes you are with child… I can help you find out if you are." Teri said "How?" "well first we are going to do it the human way and then the atrian way just in case." Emery knew that it hadn't been that long and her period wasn't even due for another week. Those were the only ones they could get their hands on the other more advance ones where pricey and you need a parent to sign for it if you were under 18. "Ok… What is the artian way?" Teri laughed "It's just you and Roman connecting without the flashes and with the help of a healer like me or someone from my tribe."

Roman had to walk fast to get to his home get ready and shake off the thought of Gloria telling him such a huge secret, Looking around he saw he was alone with Sophia and his mom out at the market he was alone, walking up to his room he threw his back pack on the table and hung his jacket on the chair taking off his shit he and pants, shoes and shocks, all he was wearing was boxers as he walked over to his closet to see what to change into. He heard someone clear their throat turning around he saw Emery in his door way taking off her scarfs and walking to him "I thought I would surprise you by being early however I think I'm the one surprised." She said with a smile. Walking over to him fully they started kissing; Roman broke away for a second to close his door and lock it but started back right where he had left off. He helped her onto his bed that was high off the ground, taking off her clothes quickly. The excitement of maybe getting caught made this even more fun. He knew her spots that made her sigh, his lips slid down from her lips, neck, and chest all the way down to her abs. He kissed the skin that was just above the pant line to tease her and it worked. She had never let out a breath that hard so quickly before. His wished his markings didn't glow so bright… running his botton lip up now, felt her hands grab onto both his shoulders to bring him closer. Locking eyes we both said I love you.

Emery almost felt shy as she could feel Roman eyeing her as she dressed. This really didn't make since to her why but she still felt it anyway. Roman opened the door and walked down as Emery followed scared to get caught by his mother. Both sat at the dinner table and started talking about random things just to make them get into the rhythm of it before his sister and mom came in. Both carried a bag filled with food, which Roman took and put on the counter. "Emery? When did you get here?" His mom said with a sweet voice "Just got here maybe…" Roman cut in "I think 5-6 minutes ago." She knew that Roman would rather lie to his mom than have her. They only had to say hi and then leave for the roof where Teri already was waiting for them. "Ok, now I want Roman to hold your hand Emery and with the other you will put your hand on her stomach." Roman did as he was told, "Now close your eyes and clear you mind take in deep breaths in and hold and out." They did this several times until they got an image of a baby boy… The baby boy she had seen in her vision. They both opened their eyes and tears of joy came from both. "We're going to be parents." Roman said with a smile. "We need to think of a way to tell our parents." Emery said "And a Way to keep you and the baby safe." Roman said.

Roman was holding Emery's hand while walking though the sector, Stepping in front of them stood Gloria "Hello Phoenix, it's so good to meet you." They all went to the empty where house that they had met the elders. "You are not going to make this known… DO you understand me Gloria?" She looked taken back maybe a little impressed "DO you know how good this would be for PR?" Gloria said but didn't let him speak as she went on "We could finally have humans see you all as equals soon than later." "Or they would kill him for wanting to be with me." Emery step in front of him. Roman held her in his arms "You two telling the world about your love could help not only your people Roman… But my son as well." Emrey look confused "Why would that help you son?" Gloria rolled her eyes "Don't dumb with me, Roman most likely told you about my son being half human and half atrian. "No, I didn't tell your secret… You didn't that all on your own." Gloria "Fine, I'm fine that you know… However I want you two to come out with this…What can I say or do to make you two shows the world your love?" Roman "We love each other, Right now we are more than happy are family and friends are excepting us." Emery "I don't want to parade around, it would look fake." Gloria "No it wouldn't, I won't let it look fake." Roman "You love your son, however this one thing you want us to do will not change everything like magic." "I know that, but I would like for him to go outside and be able to know not only me but the world…" They kept going back and forth Gloria trying but they were not having it. Finally Gloria said "Roman… He is your half-brother."

Roman held Emery's was pulling Emery away from the building, he couldn't run away because he had Emery and the baby there and he would never leave them behind. Somehow they ended up on the roof but it looked different, it looked like lie… everything looked like a lie up here… the only truth was in his hand and that was Emery and the baby she carried. He fell to his knees, "I'm sorry Emery, I can't be strong right now." Emery sat down and held him in her arms "It's my turn to give you strength your turn to deal with what you need and let me be there for you." "My dad cheated on my mom… I have a half-brother and the woman who is helping with the artians going into the public is my dad's mistress." Laying down on the wooden deck they both stayed there in silence while Roman's world the world in which his father was his hero… shattered around him… His eyes grew heavy and all at once fell asleep. He would deal with all of this when he woke up for now he was where he wanted to be in Emery's arms.

More to come! Please comment! They keep me going!


	15. Chapter 15

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 15

Emery woke up first, she had let Roman fall asleep in her arms while asking Julia to cover for her. Fast asleep he still had tears running down his face with the news that Gloria had thrown at him. Sure he should know about having a half-brother, but she went about it in all of the wrong ways possible. She stroked his hair putting his head in her lap, his eyes shot open "Sorry did I wake you." Raising his hand to my cheek, he rubbed his thumb back and forth just staring into my eyes. He finally broke the silence. "Will I be a good father?" His question shocked me "Yes, you will be the best father anyone could hope for." "How could I be when I ran away like a child?" Emery kissed his forehead and kept her lips there for a moment longer Roman's hand came to rest on the back of her neck, putting her chin on the spot she had just kissed she spoke "You didn't want to hear anymore, you didn't run away like a child… Roman you left holding my hand." Tears started come into his eyes again "All I know of my father is a lie… How can I teach our son anything when I doubt everything I was shown by my dad?" Emery Took his hand and laced her fingers with his "You start by taking what you know and feel is right and adding to it, then you and I make are our way to raising our own child." "I would be lost without you Emery."

Emery was hungry when she came to the roof for lunch, she had made a meal that was what she always eats but it didn't feel enough, Drake saw her eyeing the food on his plate and gave her some, Roman wasn't hungry so he gave her the rest of his food as well "Dang Emery, did you do cardio all morning?" Drake asked her laughing… Both looked at one another she gave him the moment to say… He needed to more than she did. "Emery and I are going to have a baby boy." Everyone stopped what they were doing, Julia started screaming and hugged Emery, Sophia joined Eric, Grayson, Teri and Lucas congratulated him while Drake and Taylor wore big grins on their face, "Say good bye to anything with caffeine in ti for the next nine months." Drake said with a grin. Luckily since Emery thought she might be just in case she has been staying away from all the foods that could hurt the child in her. "I know Drake, it's worth it Roman and mine son." Taylor "Do you know or are you guessing?" Roman putting his arm around me "We know it's a boy."

Roman was walking like a zombie to his and Drakes next class, Emery was not in this one. "You don't look so good are you ok?" Drake looked at him worried. "Yeah… Just… Found out some stuff with my dad…" "Hey, you don't have to tell me now, when you're ready I'm here." Roman knew that and was glad his best friend knew when not to push. After school Emery came back into the sector she wanted to talk to him about a couple things. "I know you don't think there's a god and well I think there could be but that doesn't matter… I want to have godparents for our child." Roman had heard of this, they were the ones who would take care of the child if anything were to happen to both parents "Emery you know I'm open to whatever even to going to church… If they even let me in." Emery laughed "Why wouldn't they let you in?" Shaking his head "Let's talk about other things… Like whom the god parents are going to be." "I want Julia to be the baby's god mother." Roman smiled "I think that's great!" Looking at Emery he saw that she wanted him to pick the god father "Well Drake would be the god father… But how does that work then since they don't live together how would they raise the child?" Emery "I think it would be a good thing to have them be the god parents and if the time ever comes and one can't take him the other can step in." Holding her close "You have everything thought out… Did you see something?" Emery shook her head again "NO, I just really want this." Her back was against his chest as she leaned her head into his shoulder her nose on his neck, "How are we going to tell our parents?" Emery asked, "I don't know…" Was all Roman said. Roman had fallen asleep again in her arms, but he was too beautiful to not look at for longer. She was thirsty so she rested his head down with the blankets that had been up her wrapped her head and went down the stairs half way there she found Gloria, Gloria took her by the hand with so much force it scared her. "You and I need to talk." Emery trying to break free "You're hurting me." Still moving out of the building Gloria spoke in a silent tone "You do anything to draw attention to us I will have you kicked out and have the do checks daily for you." Emery looked at her "You wouldn't do that." Gloria with anger in her eyes "Try me." Emery saw Drake walking to them but shoot her head as Gloria was look the other way. She pointed to the building behind them and mouth "Get Roman." Drake nodded and walked around them as not to be seen by Gloria.

Roman woke looking around he couldn't find Emery anywhere. Both of his hearts sank, "where could she be?" Was all he could think. Walking to the door, it opened before he reached it, Drake stood the their breathing "Gloria is taking Emery somewhere." Roman clinched his fist and started running down the stairs into the crowd, Roman came up behind him. "They went in that direction." Pointing to the empty building. Roman walked fast scared to have the guard notice them more. "If she does anything to Emery…" Roman said walking fast. "She wouldn't risk it, and if she does, she would have all the atrians to deal with." He was right Emery was loved by most of his people; they would cause mayhem in the sector if she did anything. Walk up to the building he opened the door to find Gloria Slap Emery so hard across the face she fell on the floor.

More to come, please leave comment! They keep me going!

Thank you all for following and all your wonderful comments!


	16. Chapter 16

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 16

Roman ran to Emery's side, standing up he grabbed Gloria by the wrist bringing her close so he could talk in her ear. "You touch her again, I will tell everyone what a home wreaking slut you really." Pushing her away she fell to the ground, Emery stood up "Roman, don't." Taking her in to his arms all he wanted to do was shield her. "You don't know what kind of pull I have Roman." Gloria standing up. "I don't care who you know." Looking to Drake "Get Emery out of here I want to talk to Gloria alone." Emery "Roman I can stay." Shaking his "No, its fine. I'll come get you when we're done." Drake walked behind Emery and then they were gone. "Ok Now you have me here alone… What do you want to say… Besides telling me to leave her alone." Roman "What did my dad ever see in you?" Gloria looked like she had gotten slapped with those words. "He would have been sickened by you hitting Emery." "He would also understand that I want to protect his and my child." Roman took the recoding device out of his pocket. Gloria took a step then stopped. "You think that I'm just a stupid teenager, however I learn fast. Now heres what we're going to do. Your going to leave Emery out of all of this, or I will leak this to people I know who can make this well known to the world. If you do listen to me and do what I ask, then you and I can find a way for my step brother… I won't do this for you… I will do this for the son who never asked for any of this… I don't hate him, I could never hate a child for being born. Or the for the sins of his mother.

Emery went to Teri who made sure that the baby was ok, and he is. Drake looked out the window to the building we had been in. Taylor had come in just seconds ago, she and a couple questions in her eyes when she saw the red mark that was across my face. I knew she would ask later and I would be ok with that.

After two hours she saw Roman come in and put his arms around her, his mouth to her ear, "She will never bother you again." "How?" Roman gave me a kiss "Her and I both we have someone we would do anything for. So we she won't touch you again and her and I will be in talks with only each other, this will also keep you away from here as the baby grows inside of you."

Drake's mom was gone training the younger worriers, so he and Taylor were alone. They kissed; Drake licked her lips teasing her to open for him. She did finally and their tongues started fighting to be winner and he knew it would be her, it would always be her. He would not have given in to anyone who could not win against him, not in the way of fighting sure he could win that way but really he wanted his equal and she had knocked down a lot of his walls without even breaking a sweat… in a manner of speaking that is. He kissed her neck and his marks started glowing, he ripped off all her buttons, her eyes glowed with knowing that he did this as pay back for his shirt she had ripped off. He kissed her chest, torso, abs… taking off her pants he kept kiss from her hips down thigh. He heard her let out a moan. It made his stop at that spot and linger.

They lay there in his bed still breathing hard, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Drake asked Taylor's face light up "Yes!" She kissed passionately, and then broke away "But if you ever break my heart I will break your legs." Drake laughed "That's my girl."

Roman and Teri stood on the roof watching as Gloria came in carrying her son, After un wrapping her son's face Teri saw that he looked sick. "I don't know what's wrong with him? I will do anything for you to save him… Please save him." Roman "This is why you wanted Emery and I to come out to the public?" "Yes this is really why I have been trying to do everything in my power to get people to be ok with my child… So I could find something to help him get better… He's been sick for a while but he…" Her breath caught in her throat the tears were coming down faster and faster "He's gotten worse I don't know how long he has?" Teri walked up to Gloria and took her son, she laid him down on the bench and checked his pulse. "He needs our medicine; you will have to keep him here till he's better." Gloria "No, I will not leave him here." Roman "Teri is a healer one of the top healers we have; she can help your son. If he says he needs to stay here. He needs to stay here." Gloria looked around then back to him "Where will you have him be? How will I know he will be taken care of?" Roman "You once told me you trusted me, now I need you to trust me that he will be safe."

Roman but Gloria's son with Drake and his mom who took him in no questions asked. After a few weeks he was getting better with the medicine they had been giving him, when his mom visited him, he would ask when they would live here together. She would say soon, walking out of the room "He gets to play with kids his own age, and walk around in the sunlight… I can't take him back to the room I had kept him in not when his eyes have been opened to this world." Roman looked at her "What do you want to do?" A tear ran down her face "I want him to stay here for now until I can see what other options there are for him."

Roman walked into his room where Emery was waiting for him the door was open and his mom was down stairs giving them some space. "Today it made me wonder what will happen if our child looks like me or you. If he does, then we will have to raise him without family in the sector but the guards and other humans cannot know… But if there is a chance he looks human then I want him to stay with you, so he can be free." "I was thinking about having my parents come here and meet your mom and then telling them the news." Emery held him as he wrapped his arms around her. "SO… Tomorrow?" Emery smiled, yes tomorrow."

More to come, Please comment

Thank you all for the comments! They keep me going!

Also things are going to be moving fast in the next chapter or so, the baby will be coming in a few chapters and we will have more couple time with Both Roman and Emery, Drake and Taylor and the others!


	17. Chapter 17

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 17

Emery held onto her swollen belly as she sat on her bed with Roman sleeping by her side. "Roman… Roman…" She said his name over and over finally he woke up and looked at her "My water broke… the baby is coming."

Six months before

Emery and Roman were sitting inside Roman's home with his mother sister and even his uncle on one side of the table while Emery and her parents sat at the other side. They had taken a tour of the sector and been welcomed because they were Emery's parents. After a long day of getting to know both sides the families were thankfully getting along. After dinner Emery and Roman stood up. "I am so happy that our families can come together and get along so well, I hope that we will always get along like today…" Emery took his hand "We have some news to share with you. Emery and I are going to be parents." His mother dropped her fork, Castor's didn't look pleased, and Emery's parents were frozen, her mother shook her head and started "You are only 16 years old… Both of you… You are not old enough to be paents." His mother joined in "She right, but not only that… What about the child with in you Emery, The world does not know what to do with us… What will they do with a half human/ half atrian child?" Emery's mother covered her cheeks with both her hands "They might kill you both for this… There are crazy people out there." Emery stepped forward "I know we are young, however we are not stupid… We know that the world is not ready for our child… Not yet… SO We have made think that if the child looks artian that we will make up a story and have him stay with Roman and his family and I would get to visit as much as I want. If our child looks Human, then we will have him stay with my family outside the sector and Roman will visit him as much as he can." Emery's father spoke up "Sweetie you keep saying him, how do you know it's a boy? You're not even showing yet. We both say that it would be a boy by connecting with each other the way atrians do to find out." Emery's mother stood up and grab Emery by the arm "Let's go, we need to go home… NOW!" Roman stepped in front of her "Please, Don't take keep Emery and the child away from me." Her mother looked angry "Right now, Roman I can't make any promises because you broke the one you made to us by not taking your time with her." Emery threw her mom's hand off her shoulder "I broke it as much as he did so you can't fully blame him." Her mother took her arm now "Oh, believe me I don't fully blame him at all. We are leaving." As they walked out of the door Roman was worried that he would never be able to see Emery again.

Emery was in her room grounded, and she was not to go to school tomorrow, since it was Friday she didn't know when she would be able to see Roman again without her parents finding out. She heard a tap on the window opeing her curtains she saw Roman outside on top of the roof. Opening the windows he held her as soon as he came inside her room. "What did your parents say after they left?" "Emery started crying "They are wondering if I should give up the baby." "For adoption?" "Yes, they were talking about the other… but I'm too far along… I made me sick when they had talked about their grandchild like that." "What about your mom and uncle?" "Mom is not talking to me right now and as for Castor… He just walked away… both of them are not speaking to me…" Sitting down on the bed "We are not going to give our child to someone we don't know." Roman said "I agree, he is a part of us I don't want to let him go." "I may have to ask the elders to make me have the right of passage to being a man sooner now." "What?" "On my planet, when we turned 18 we had have this right of passage we go through in each tribe once this is done with, we are allowed to move out on our own and are treated like adults from then on." "So you are saying that if you do that I can move in there with you and start our family?" Roman nodded his head "It will take week once they say yes and then we can live and keep our family together. "Ok lets do it."

Emery Was scared when she walked down for breakfast the next morning Her mom and dad were sitting not eating just staring at the food on the table "I'm not giving up my child… I don't care what you say or if you kick me out." Her dad put up his hand "Stop, sit please." She sat down "Honey you know that we had no problem with you and Roman dating, but this is very hard to swallow because your our child and we want to keep you that way for as long as we can… Now it got even shorter because you are going to be a mom…" He almost couldn't say the word mom, "Roman the way he looks at you, there is no question that he loves you and you love him… But Emery sometimes love is not enough to help you with all those people out there who will want to kill Roman and I don't even want to know what they would do to your child. Now I know you and you will keep this child and maybe try and live in the sector wit Roman but your mom and I don't want that. So we will keep this s secret because we love you and want you to stay with us… So go get ready for school." "Really I can go to school?" Her mom spoke "Yes, and you can talk to Roman there but you are to come home for the next week and not go anywhere with Roman because you need to take a little brake from him."

Roman was thinking about skipping school but he was here on the roof staring out in the direction of Emery's house. "Hey." That sweet voice that he knew so well came from behind him. Turing around he ran up and picked her up and spun her around "I thought they were not going to let you come to school?" "They changed their minds about a lot… I know you said that you wanted to take the test to become a man but if you want to stay at your home for a bit longer you should… Because my parents want me to stay home as long as I can with them." Roman smiled "I will hold off till the due date is closer, then I will do it."

Six months later

Roman "Breath Emery, Were almost in the sector, Teri will be on the roof just as soon as Drake can get her." They went to the roof top garden, Emery trying to keep her pain muffled. Drake, Teri and Sophia were there "It hurts…" She cried out. Teri came to her and held hand, the other was being held by Roman, "Just breath into the pain Emery."

The Pain was coming in waves, I would be fine for a few minutes then the pain would come over me all at once. It took maybe a few hours I had wanted to stop but Teri wouldn't let me. Finally the last push, She smiled wrapping the baby in the blanket and giving him to me. Both Roman and I saw that he had marks that were glowing "He perfect like you Roman." Roman kissed my cheek. "No he get is from you." We both saw that once he calmed down his marking went away… "Where did his markings go?" I asked Roman "I don't know?"

**More to come, Please comment**

Thank you! I just can't say how much I really love your comments! Thank you for following and favoring.

THANK YOU ALL!


	18. Chapter 18

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 18

3 months after Emery gave birth

"Hello Marcus." Emery said to her son as he woke up "Such a happy baby!" Roman walked into their home that they lived in, Picking up Marcus he gave his son a kiss on the cheek and then kissed Emery on the lips "I'd better get ready to slip out and meet up with Julia." Roman looked at Emery "Are you going to do this for a whole year?" Emery smiled "It's our senior year Roman, so yes and Julia wants to help." Kissing him one more time she then kissed Marcus on the cheek "Love you, see you soon sweetie."

Roman looked out the window seeing Emery walk away from the building. He hated not walking with her, but he had to stay with Marcus waiting for his mom to come and watch over him while Roman heads out to the bus going to school. Drake, Teri, and Sophia made a pack to never say anything about Marcus to anyone outside the circle. He smiled when he remembered Teri holding Marcus for the first time since helping Emery give birth. She said that if her mom even gave him a bad look she would threaten to take her down with her last breath. It was amazing how Teri went from hating humans to Protecting Emery and his son.

I was walking into PE and saw that Eric was the only one I knew in my class. He gave me a nod showing that he saw me but didn't come over because he was talking with a team mate. We had to do basketball girls play girls boys play boys. Half way through a boy came from the other side of the gym Eric had been following him because he had the ball. "What the Hell wrong side dumbass." Eric yells but the guy waved in and out of the crowd coming at me he elbowed me in the face. Knocking me down, I felt blood coming out of my noise, looking up I saw Eric run at him and knock him to the ground "peace of shit… You don't touch a girl." Eric helped me up and walked me to the nurses' office. "You don't have to stay with me, but I really am grateful for what you did." "I should stay for a bit longer… I if I see him I would want to knock him out again." Every day she liked how Eric proved he was a good guy for Julia. He knew about Marcus and even held him a month ago when Julia visited the sector with him. "Don't tell Roman, please." Eric Smiled "Word travels fast here… I bet he will be here in a minute." Emery was worried that Eric was right. She was staring at Eric when she saw him stand up looking at someone who was at the door. She already knew it was Roman.

Some how she convinced Roman to go back to class and Roman had asked Eric to drive me back to the sector. Walking into our place I saw Roman's mom and her face when she saw my bruised face. Saw was holding Marcus in her arms when she rushed over to me "Emery? What happened?" "Just a bad day in PE…" She took Marcus into her arms holding him close made her feel better about today. His small hand came to her the edge of her bruise where she had been elbowed. He placed his hand on the spot and before she knew it, her face felt better, no pain or swelling. "He healed you with his hands?" A few hours later Roman came into the house his eyes widen when he saw her faced healed. "Marcus healed me with his touch." Roman walked to her side He lifted his fingers tips to her face and ran them across the spot that had been hit. He kissed her lips, then kissed the top of Marcus's head "Our son was created from our love, I always thought he would be gifted I just never thought he would show signs this early." Emery went into the babies room and put into in his crib, walking to Roman she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Roman took off her shirt and Emery took off his, as they went onto the floor, an hour later they stopped taking a breather. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, she could feel the goose bumps, She smiled at the thought that her touch still did this even after they had a child and together for over a year. Their tongues played with each other. He put her on top of him, running his hands from her hips to her chest and back. "Ready for round two?" Roman asked with his voice low and wanting. She nodded leaning down giving him a kiss.

After they had showed and put on some cloths, Knock at the door came Emery went to Marcus's room as Roman answer the door. It was Castor, letting him in Roman called for Emery "its Castor you can come out." She did with the baby in her arms. Castor got down to business "As the leader I was able to talk with the President, he and I talked about where the future is and for the artians. He said that one way would be have a marriage of a human to an atrian and he would have them protected." Roman looked at Castor "He said that? Or you found a way for him to come to that thought?" Castor smiled "I may have said something to bring him to that conclusion." Cast stepped closer "Roman you and Emery will be able to be togeather not only under atrian protection but under American protection as well. You can become a political leader with Emery and your son by your side." Roman couldn't see a down side to this but he knew that there always was one. "Emery, what do you think?" Emery came to Roman's side "If it means we can protect our family I will do this. No matter what we stay togeather." Castor smiled wider "Great you and Roman will be married right after high school but in the mean time after we all meet the Prisedant, you will anouce your enagament and he will make it safer for the both of you." Roman thought or make them more of a target for people who would want them dead… However Roman knew that this would be the chance that they could take the only chance they would have maybe for a while or even forever.

One month later

Emery and Roman met had met the leader of the USA and now they were watching the news about them being the first human atrian couple who were protected by the law. She was holding Marcus, who looked like Roman but had Emery's curly hair with Roman's hair color. His little marks come and go with his emotions, that is why we moved into the sector, her parents come and visit to see their grandchild but look so sad that we don't come with them.

Both Emery and Roman knew that things were going to change and that this would make them public figures, they had been told that once they were 18 and married they would go on a honeymoon visited other countries me as the human ambassador, and Roman as the Atrian ambassador Husband and wife showing the world that we are possible. But what would happen if one of them missed a step without knowing?

So I have to say that 20 will be the last chapter. However I may write a squeal to this if I get a lot of people wanting to have one from me.

Thank you all for your support, following, favoring and comments that have kept me going. Please comment! Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 19

Emery walked now in the sector without the scarfs… She had to pretend to be visiting her fiancé Roman, "One step at a time." She thought to herself. Marcus was not really hidden most artians knew about him and played along with the story that he was Castors child with an atrian woman. No more was said because the guards didn't care after that. His markings now stayed on his face and body more so he could be shown to others.

Her heart was pounding now as she got ready for Prom… Where had the year gone? It was so fast, but all the memories of this year where amazing. Eric and Juila would be going to college nearby and they had been visiting the sector so much that it was natural to see them. Teri and Grayson had told her mother who was now in a holding cell, she had told her that she was no longer her daughter. Teri told me it was fine because she had us as family and this was where she belonged. Grayson's parents kicked him out but he and Teri started living together in the sector as well now Grayson had to hide from the guards, most of the time he pretended to be visiting with me. Taylor had told Emery that she thought she was with child but didn't know since it was too early to tell. For the big event Emery was getting ready at her home along with Julia, Taylor and Grayson, Eric and Lucas were waiting down stairs for Teri and Sophia to come with the atrian guys. Sophia had told everyone that she liked girls and it had hurt Lucas for a bit but they had become best friends and Sophia was the one who had asked him to prom. Taylor wore a tight fitting red dress that would make any girl jealous of her body, Julia wore a blush sweet heart baby doll dress that looked amazing on her and I wore A lilac color, that hugged my body. They heard the door open to voices down stairs, "Must be the rest of the group! Let's have fun tonight ladies." Taylor said and hugged us before going down.

Roman looked up and saw Emery walking down, the purple dress, the color of her soul, made her look more breathtaking than ever. Walking out the group had reports taking pictures of them, they had all know this would be the case so they put on the smiles and waved. The good thing was they were paid to not follow them after this. They ate at nice food place, laughing at just having a good time. He looked around at all the people who he was with and it made him so happy that he knew each and every one of them. Emery and him had three families, the ones they were born into, they had made with Marcus and the one with their friends who would do anything for each other.

The dance was in full swing when the group came in; all the students had stopped dancing along with the music. Emery and Roman took to the floor looking at the DJ he started the music up again, the group joined in and then slowly the other students as well. They took pictures, with the couples and then as a group. Walking outside Emery and Roman needed to get some air. "Tonight is perfect Emery said putting her arms around Roman. "Good, that's what you deserve." They could still hear music from inside so they swayed to the slow song "Are you afraid? Of being a leader? I mean I know you were born to be one…" Roman gave her a kiss "I was born to follow in my father's footsteps but that doesn't make it any easier. I know that you are a born leader and that with you by my side we will change the world."

It was a nice night no threats, no one was hurt and everyone enjoyed them self! That's what mattered all the rest the worries and the troubles would have to wait till the morning because now the entire groups were just being teenagers.

One month later

Roman was standing in front of the mirror in his cap and gown, in a few short hours he would walk across the stage, get his diploma with Emery and then in two weeks that would be married by both the atrian elders and a minster that her parents had always wanted their daughter to be married by. His mom and Castor had Marcus with them and would bring him along to see his parents graduate from school. How had he gotten here? He knew his new life would be filled with adventure now that he would get to see the world with his Emery, Marcus and Sophia would come along to help with Marcus as well as Castor who even had time and time again proved to be a good uncle, he still knew that Castor had a dark side and that made him useful for danger none of them would ever know would be coming.

After all was said and done they all went back to the sector, dancing all through the night till they saw the sun the next morning. Drake and Taylor walked themselves back to Drakes place as did Teri and Grayson while the other crashed here and there. Emery and Roman had their all too themselves because Marcus was with His grandma. Emery had stepped into the shower cleaning off all the sweat of dancing all night, The Curtin parted and in step Roman pushing her hair to the side he kissed the back of her neck. The water felt good as her body heated up with all his touches, His markings which she now almost didn't notice glowing had turned the whole room blue with how bright they were. Their breaths matched each other as the water poured over them. Roman holding her in his arms, they kissed as he pressed her against the shower wall breathing harder and harder. Finally they lay down on the bathroom floor both not wanting to move from that spot. "You were right." Roman said breaking the silence "What was I right about?" "You said in our last life that we would be happy and together." He looked her deep in the eyes "We are, both right? I mean I am happy." Emery kissed him "I'm happy too, So yes I was right. In two weeks will be married."

Roman brought her closer to him "I can't wait for the adventures we will have after. "Emery snuggled next to him more "They will be the most fun and happy times because I will be by your side.

Thank you so much for everyone who is following. The next chapter will be the last one.

Comment please! Follow and favoring! I really and happy for all your wonderful feed back!


	20. Chapter 20

Star Crossed

Forbidden Love part 20 Last Chapter

Roman and Emery had only days till their wedding… Well two weddings in one. Drake was going to be Roman's best man along with Lucas, Grayson, and Eric as his groomsmen. Julia the maid of honor, Sophia, Taylor and Teri as the bridesmaids. Roman was doing some last minute packing for their honeymoon trip around the world. Even though he hated living in the sector, he had to admit that this had been his home and he would miss it. It was still strange for him to be able to leave the sector but to do so in a car that he himself could drive made it even more bizarre. The atrians were slowly being let out by handfuls to go shopping and next year any atrian student who wanted to go to school with the humans were allowed to. He stopped in front of Emery's parents' house just to drop of a couple things and say goodbye to the bride till the wedding day. Apparently it was bad luck to see her before the wedding… It was a strange customs but it did give Emery and her parent's time with her and Marcus. Emery's dad opened the door giving me a hug, after getting to know this man I knew that he had never meant to kill my father and still every time he looked at me or Marcus I could see the guilt eating away at him. Try as I might, he never could fully get over it and that made him such a sweet soul that I hope I could learn from for a long time. "I came to drop of her other dress she is going to have to wear in the morning to meet with the elders." Coming inside He pointed to the shed saying her and Marcus where in there. The door was already opened when I walked into Emery talking to are almost one year old. "This is where mommy and daddy met for the very first time. This is where I fell in love with him and would always think about him till I met him again." "I Fell in love with mommy here and would always think about mommy too, till I saw her and knew she was my other half." Emery smiled at me as she looked up and Marcus giggled, while he walked over to me and I picked him up. "I know it will only be a few days but I'm going to miss you both like crazy." Roman hugged Marcus Emery's mom came in I gave her a hug and she let me speak to Emery alone. "Well after this you're stuck with me Roman." Roman smiled wide from ear to ear "I won't want it any other way." We kissed and held each other but I knew that I should go and let her have this time with her mom and dad.

Roman picked up Drake on his way to get something for tonight's party that Drake and the others were throwing; it was more just a hangout nothing more.

Emery put her and Marcus's bags by the door for when they would leave; walking down stairs Julia was play with Marcus. "You are such a cutie!" Julia said with a big grin, Marcus laughed and looked away being bashful. "He just loves you." Emery said to Julia as she sat down next to her and Marcus. "Now that you and Roman are famous I don't know if I'm going to be able to see guys as much as I'm used to." Julia let out a little sob Emery gave Julia a hug. "We will see still live in the same town and our college is not that far away from yours." "Things just are changing and they will never be the same and yes there are things like you and Roman where are bringing a gap and able to stay together, I am happy about that. It's the going away and not being around you every day that is going to hurt." "You and I are best friends, not matter what. Anywhere we go in life, we will always be there for one another."

Emery was glad that not everyone recognized her while she was out shopping with Julia and Taylor. Most people would just walk by them and that was more than fine with her. But there were those people that would stop and look at Emery, some would look in wonder, she had a kid walk up to her a few days ago and asks her why she was marrying an alien? They had said in the cuties way ever. Emery could see the other people who noticed her from the news, they looked at her like she was a traitor, to them she was but to her she knew that it didn't matter… She just hoped that Marcus will be ok when he is old enough to understand how rare he is… at least for now.

Roman had gotten death threats from stupid people saying that if he married Emery that it would not be natural and they would have to put him down like the animal he is… He rolled his eyes… It shocked him how stupid people can be who don't listen in class or the facts that Both Roman and Emery's kind could have come from the same genetics… Meaning totally natural…

It was the night before the wedding when Roman walked into the elders circle. "Welcome Roman," Said the oldest one. "Thank you for having me… What do I owe this honor?" "We wanted you and your wedding party to be here no later than 4am. Also… How do you feel? Nervous? Roman let out a laugh "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just I don't feel nervous at all, just ready to start a new." The elder smiled and this was done till the morning.

Roman only slept for a few hours when Drake, Lucas, Grayson and Eric came in to wake him up. His cloths were white, along with all the rest of the men. They wore white for marriage and funerals because of the begging of one and then ending of the other. Standing in center of the sector, all around the place almost looked magical, with touches, lights hanging, looking up you with all the lights you would think your staring at another clutters of stars closer enough to almost touch. three Busses came to take them to the water front, one for the elders, one for the groom and his party and the last for the bride and her party. They ride didn't take that long, looking out of the windows he saw that almost all the sector was there to see them. The elders walked first sitting in front on a stage built for all to see this wedding, next Roman and his men came to the stage. There was music being played while the girls stepped off the bus and Then all at once there she was… Emery was standing at the begging of the alie, He alsmot forgot to breath she was so breath taking.

Emery stood for a minute taking it all in as she saw all the artians there to see the wedding. She looked down at her white dress that look Light gold in the light, it looked almost Grecian in a way but very different as well. Her braidsmaids and maid of honor were already up there and now was her turn. She walked, she didn't look at her feet once, all her eyes could do, all they could ever do were watch Roman. She could not believe that she was going to marry such an amazing man, How did she get this lucky? She must have done something in those other lives to finally be able to be with him. Standing side by side their hold both each other's hands then look at the elders "Marriage for us is seeing that person throw their eyes and how they feel, this makes us understand our partners… However it is not too often when we join soul mates not by their souls because you will always be joined in this, but by a written contract saying you are both joined in a vow to be with each other and no one else." The sun came slowly up over the water as morning light came all around us. We kissed and all the atrians and humans around us started clapping, we both opened our eyes but did not break the kiss the light of our aura's were so bright I bet you would be able to see them from outer space. In the eyes of all the artians we were now married. Following the this we were greeted by everyone giving us blessings, or gifts that symbolized long lasting marriage. Next were dancing that we got to see and then Roman and I dance a marriage dance that both of us tried not to laugh as we tried to remember how every step went.

Next we all dressing into the human wedding outfits, Taylors dress almost didn't fit. "Yeah, yeah… Being with child has it's draw backs." She said with a laugh Drake and Taylor were having a boy. She looked happier than you would ever imagine and Drake was a proud dad telling the group he would have a big family. Taylor would say they would see with the one and go from there.

The sun was getting low in the sky as Emery and Roman were getting married in a garden outside of the church her and her family had gone to all her life. They had rings with the words R&E ~ Soul Mate around the inside of the band. They did their vows and then with this smaller group of only family and a few friends they all went back to the sector. Getting out of her dress and into traveling cloths Emery held tight onto her mom and dad saying how much she loved them. The car was waiting as Roman hugged his mom, Emery held Marcus as they went into the back of the van while strappling him into the car seat. Castor and Sophia waved then shut the doors.

One month later

Laying on the beach in the Greek islands Roman and Emery were free, they were free to hold one another, to kiss and no one really cared. They almost did want to go back, but they had friends and family waiting for them to get back home. "The good news is we can stay here till the end of summer." Roman said in a lazy tone Emery giggled laying on his chest sitting up she wanted to tell him something but she got dizzy, light headed and sick… So sick she crewled over to a little ditch and threw up in it while Roman came to her side. Locking eyes they both knew that she was again with child. "I mean we did pretty good the frist time." Roman smiled as he said this Emery laughed and hugged him. "I love you Roman." Roman Kissed her on the lips "I'll love you forever Emery."

Then End

Thank you all for comments and following

Pease tell me what you think? Also I am going to be doing a second one in a little bit.

The title will be "forbidden no more"! It will be from Marcus point of view maybe… Idk yet but no matter what it will have Emery and Roman's point of view in it.

So please look for it!


	21. Chapter 21

I have the story of Roman and Emery soul mates adventers past, present, Futuer and even An AU. As we go along.

Title: Soul mate.

Also if you want to read the other story of Emery and Roman's Son Marcus that story is Forbidden No more!

Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

I am deleting all of my stories because of some of the mean and rude things I have read. I have grown up dyslexia… I have no one to read over my stories… And to be honest I just wanted to write something to see if I have what it take to go back to get my writing degree… I understand, that there are people out there who don't like reading things that have grammar errors, miss spelling and so on. That is fine I don't mind that at all but I do mind when someone calls me names for this…


	23. Chapter 23

I would like to thank everyone who took the time and said such kind words. It really means a lot to me how all of you made me feel strong again!

So I will keep on writing and doing more of my stories! Thank you so much everyone! I really love how this site can bring people together because of their love for the plot and also the stories we as fans come up with!

I heart each and every one of you so very much.

3

Tealbunny101


End file.
